pirategalaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirius
Sirius is a very different System compared to the others in Pirate Galaxy. It is a singularity system. Once you completed the Ancient Artifact and defeated the Mantis Queen, Sirius will be available. The Singularity consists of five big rings and up to five planets circle the wormhole in the middle on each ring. Every planet has a limited lifetime until it collapses and another planet takes its place. Therefore the planets have randomly generated names consisting of few syllables. Examples are: Nanze, Rianre, Ivpho or Zenostor. There are new white "clan" missions on every newly spawned planet. The first four rings are inhabited by either Mantis, Methanoids, Imperials or Pirates. Here you can find blueprints with Oolyte, Dolomyte, Clay and Kenyte strength. The system Sirius is dynamic: the planets are constantly created and collapse after max 10 days. Out of thousands of worlds, 2 to 3 dozens exist at any given time and orbit the wormhole in 5 concentric rings. Sirius planets are Resource (Rings 1–4) and Ancient (Ring 5) planets. Obtain different items in rings 1-4. When reach the ring 5 obtain ancient ships and itens. How to obtain: defeat enemies around the rings planets since Mantis, Imperials, Methanoids, Pirates (all in rings 1-4) and Ancients (ring 5). If Have a clan, the admiral or captain´s clan buy a Jump ship. The Jump ship serves as a mobile hangar, the admiral or captain´s clan recharge Jump ship with quarcs obtained on resources planets (rings 1 - 4). The ring 5 Once unlocked the ring 5 can fight againist ancient enemies and obtain your itens since ancient items of other systems (vega to Draconis) and Sirius ancient items. Ancient items are important for decrypting and building tau ceti items. For example you may need a sirius ancient blaster as an additional blueprint to decrypt a tau ceti blaster. Once defeated ancient enemy drops bps and bps ships, this ships are Ancient ships they are hybrids ships with different appearances. Ancient Raven - can protect yourself and repair allies and stun enemies. Ancient Ghost - can bypass shields, evade enemies shots, repair around and boost cooldown speed. Ancient Raider - can burn enemies, protect yourself, repair around and boost cooldown speed. Ancient Legionary - launch rockets, use aggrobombs, materialize killed allies and use stun domes. As a recommendation, this ship is good for support in dealing extra firepower thus it will be useful for aiding others. Ancient Myst - can evade, protect yourself or allies, use stun domes and can use the orbital strike. I would recommend using the Myst out of all of the Sirius ships as it is very good for survival especially fighting the bosses. Ancient Punisher - can deal more damage with rockets, sniper blasters, thermoblasters and boost cooldown speed. Curious fact: Ancient Punisher is slower than other ancients ships, deal more damage than others ships and consumes more energy than other ships because your itens. The Ancient Myst is tall sometimes if see the image this ship cut off the top. Sirius ring 5 is the first time you will ever encounter the new enemies called the Ancients. The Ancients by what we have seen appear to be the most advanced space forces yet to face due to their incredibly large armor and power. All Ancient enemies are aggressive and will shoot you down with no mercy. Lots and lots is unknown about the Ancients. We don't know anything about their views towards us or how they see us as. In fact, we even don't know how the actual aliens themselves look like however, there may be a possible chance in the future of Tau Ceti, we will uncover some of their unknown mysteries.